Something Real
by sunflowerb
Summary: They just stood like that for a minute more, reveling in the fact that they had something more than memories to hold onto....oneshot, Post KH2, pure romantic SoKai fluff


Author's Note: What? What is this? Not BeastboyxTerra? Not even Teen Titans? Yes, my friends, I have broken into the Kingdom Hearts fandom. This isn't my first attempt at KH fanfiction, just the first to be posted. I know I need to update my other stories, but I can't update those until the sokai plot bunnies go away.

Warning: I don't think I've ever writen anything this flufftastically fluffy. There is virtually no storyline to speak of, just fluff. Lots and lots of fluff. There is probably enough fluff to either make you vomit, or give you a serious case of the warm fuzzies. Either that or I'm just so used to writing more angsty and dramatic tragic romance that I'm amazed at have written something that isn't uber dramatic. Ah well. I guess BBxT is my outlet for angst, and Sokai is an outlet for warm fuzzies.

Disclaimer: This gets kinda redundant, doncha think?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something Real

She just stood there. She didn't know what else to do. So she stood, and stared at the picture that had started so much.

Surely he'd seen it by now.

She sighed. She hated waiting. She'd waited for him to come home, and now that he was back she had to wait for him to make a move.

It was his turn, after all. He'd made his addition to the drawing, and then she'd made hers. And both she and her nobody had dropped so many hints that he had several turns to make up at this point.

She also knew that in the long run, he'd want to be the one to make this move. She figured that he'd learned his lesson by now: decide to wait till tomorrow and heartless will swallow your home before tomorrow gets here.

She could only hope that she'd given him enough hints to penetrate that spiky haired thick skull of his.

She let out a long, slow sigh, and turned to look at the golden outline of a door, just as she had so long ago.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the footsteps reverberating around the cave behind her.

"Kairi?" Startled, she turned to face him, the look on her face caught somewhere between sadness and surprise.

"Sora?" she said, her look turning to one of concern as his goofy smile slid off his face.

She didn't have time to ask what was wrong, as she suddenly found herself engulfed in his strong arms. She let out a small gasp of surprise, but returned the embrace, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Sora," she whispered, "what's—"

"I'm sorry," he cut her off, murmuring into her crimson locks, "It's just…" he left off, pulling her closer, "Just then, you reminded me of the last time I saw you, before …before the islands fell apart." He paused, and Kairi felt something warm and wet graze her ear. She realized that he was crying. She tightened her hold on him. She thought she knew what he was talking about. It was the last thing she could remember from that night.

She heard him take a shaky breath before he continued. "I came here to find you. And I remember that wind, you were blown toward me…and I tried to catch you, but you just...you just slipped through my fingers, and then you were just _gone. _And I hated that feeling. I'd come so close to finding you, or seeing you again, and then I'd get there just to find out that you'd been whisked away….You just kept…slipping through my fingers."

Kairi sighed, feeling the tears coming to her own eyes.

"But, like you said, 'This is real.' We're finally home. We're finally together again."

Kairi nodded, and smiled into Sora's neck. They just stood like that for a minute more, reveling in the fact that they had something more than memories to hold onto.

Finally, Sora released her, and she watched him wipe his arm across his eyes as he took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I didn't mean to cry all over you like that." He looked up to see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"And now I've gone and made you cry." He sighed. "I'm sorry, I just missed you, so much."

"No, it's okay." Kairi finally managed to say. "It's fine." She blinked, trying to hold back to tears.

"Kairi, please don't cry. I didn't come all this way to see you cry, I waited to see you smile!" He spread his wide grin across his face, and Kairi couldn't help but giggle. Sora's smile only grew. "Now there's the Kairi I remember."

Kairi took a step closer and took his hands in hers, intertwining their fingers.

The blush crawling up his face at their proximity didn't escape her notice.

"I missed you," she said simply. "I was really worried about you."

For a moment, Sora just stood there, holding Kairi's hands, and staring into her azure eyes. He wasn't sure what to do next, until a voice in the back of his head-one that now had its own name and personality- told him to get a move on and kiss her already.

Sora glanced behind Kairi's head at the drawing on the wall behind them. Drawing courage from the picture, he turned his gaze back to the girl in front of him.

"You don't need to worry anymore," he murmured. He raised her hands to his chest and clasped them tightly in his own.

"It's okay." He brought her hands to his lips and pressed a few soft kisses onto her hands. As he looked back at her smiling face, he realized that he was close enough to see each teardrop glistening on her ebony eyelashes.

Still clasping her hands in his own, and ignoring the whistles in the back of his mind, he pressed another chaste kiss to her forehead. He slowly lowered his face so that his forehead was touching hers. She was looking at him through half-lidded eyes.

So far, so good. He thought. She hadn't hit him yet, after all.

With one final glance at the drawing for reassurance, he closed the gap between their lips.

_She tastes like Sea Salt Ice Cream. _Sora wasn't sure if that thought belonged to himself or to Roxas, but his brain had stopped working, so he didn't particularly care.

All that mattered was that Kairi was actually letting him kiss her, and that she was actually kissing him back.

He finally pulled away, in need of air, and saw that a small smile was firmly placed on Kairi's face. Sora couldn't keep his own tingling lips from spreading into a large grin.

His smile only served to make her giggle.

As her musical laughter floated to his ears, her words reverberated throughout his mind.

'_This is real.'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Sora's such a sap. But, thats why we love him. Well, why I do, anyway. The origin of this oneshot is kinda weird, so I feel the need to share it.

It sorta...came to me in a dream. Sounds weird, I know, but part of my brain was awake enough to come up with the scenario, and another part of my brain was asleep enough to create the imagery for a dream, so when I fell deep enough asleep, the scenario kinda played out in my mind. I know it sounds weird, but it was weird. It was like I wrote my own dream. But, anyway, yeah, just thought I'd mention it, since it was such a strange experience.

Hope ya like.

Review please. I need to know if the fluff was over powering or if its just me.


End file.
